1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer housings, more particularly to the housings of a notebook computer and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional base housing 11 for a base of a notebook computer includes a motherboard receiving space 113 for receiving a motherboard (not shown) of the notebook computer, a base plate 111, a keyboard plate 112 disposed above the base plate 111, and a lateral plate 114 interconnecting the base and keyboard plates 111, 112. A lid housing 12 for a lid of the notebook computer includes a screen receiving space 123 for receiving a flat display screen (not shown) of the notebook computer, a lid plate 121, a frame plate 122 substantially parallel to the lid plate 121, and a lateral plate 124 interconnecting the lid and frame plates 121, 122. The base and lid housings 11, 12 are connected pivotally to each other through a pivot device (not shown).
However, no matter how accurately the base and lid housings 11, 12 are made, a seamline appears between the base and keyboard plates 111, 112 and between the lid and frame plates 121, 122, thereby affecting an aesthetic appearance of the notebook computer.
When the material for making each of the base and lid housings 11, 12 is plastic, through a plastic injection molding process, the base and keyboard plates 111, 112 can be produced so as to form a one-piece base housing, and the lid and frame plates 121, 122 can be produced so as to form a one-piece lid housing. Although the problem of the presence of the seamlines is resolved, the use of plastic results in an appearance that is unsophisticated.
When the material for making each of the base and lid housings 11, 12 is a carbon fiber composite, the process is limited to forming individually the base plate 111, the keyboard plate 112, the lid plate 121, and the frame plate 122 by hot pressing the carbon fiber composite within a mold, after which the base and keyboard plates 111, 112 are connected to form the base housing 11, and the lid and frame plates 121, 122 are connected to form the lid housing 12. The problem of the seamline appearing between the base and keyboard plates 111, 112 and between the lid and frame plates 121, 122 remains unresolved.
If the material for making each of the base and lid housings 11, 12 is an aluminum-magnesium alloy, the base plate 111, the keyboard plate 112, the lid plate 121, and the frame plate 122 are first formed individually by press-forming and machining, after which the base and keyboard plates 111, 112 are interconnected to form the base housing 11, and the lid and frame plates 121, 122 are interconnected to form the lid housing 12. Similarly, the aforesaid problem remains unresolved. Although the alloy material can undergo further processing, such as welding, polishing, etc., so as to resolve the aforesaid problem, production costs increased by such further processing.